Cooking
by Randomuso
Summary: Obi-Wan discusses the nature of his cooking with his none too happy Padawan. *OC,AU, oneshot, further info in the story*


_This is just a random one shot. My muse snuck up on me while I was cooking dinner and this was the result. I'm using my OC character Corrie, who is in all my other Star Wars fics, but it doesn't matter if you've read them. If you haven't, just replace Corrie's name with Anakin and you'll probably get the same result. Enjoy!_

"Master, I don't really want breakfast." Corrie groaned.

Obi-Wan sat comfortably at the table and poked around at his plate with a fork. "You just told me you were hungry enough to eat a bantha."

Looking at his plate in consternation, Corrie countered, "I didn't realise you were going to take me literally."

Throwing his apprentice a glare, Obi-Wan heaved a long suffering sigh and turned back to his meal. "I assure you, Padawan, there is no bantha in this salad."

"Is that what this is? I thought it was some long lost relative of Yoda on a plate."

"Coronarcher, just eat the food."

Corrie exhaled in a huff, his hair puffing up in a cloud as his head crashed onto his arms. "Master, I'm not hungry anymore." he muttered.

"You just said that you were."

"I don't want to eat Yoda's second cousin."

"Believe me, this looks nothing like Yoda's second cousin."

Corrie's head cocked to the side. "You've met his second cousin?"

Obi-Wan grimaced at the memory. "Yes. He's just like Yoda, just mad and minus a stick."

"And Yoda isn't mad?"

"He prefers the term 'eccentric'."

"Oh, I see."

A small silence followed in which Obi-Wan continued to eat quite contentedly while Coronarcher watched him in disgust.

Eventually, when Corrie's expression had built up a certain amount of exasperation in Obi-Wan, he placed his fork down and fixed his Padawan with a look that had the boy shrinking back in his chair. "Padawan, what is wrong with my food?"

Corrie's eyebrows slowly rose. "Master, you can't cook!"

Obi-Wan's own eyebrows flew through his hairline, and a second later, he burst into peals of his own brand of posh, high laughter. "Oh, Padawan, you wouldn't say that if you had had to live with _my_ Master for as long as I did."

Pleased that Obi-Wan's reaction had been positive, Corrie still scoffed. "Either way, I think I'll start taking over cooking."

One of Obi-Wan's eyebrows smoothly rose into an arch. "Are you saying you can cook better than I can, Padawan?"

"I'm saying that it can't be possible to cook worse than you!"

Shaking his head, Obi replied, "I beg to differ. My palate has been exposed to much more than you, my young apprentice."

"Oh, I see; it must have been numbed to the negative effects of your own cooking. There's evolution for you."

"And what do you propose we do about it?" Obi-Wan asked resignedly as he took up his empty plate.

Corrie perked up, moving away from the table and the dangerous looking meal it held on it. "Well, that's simple. I'll start a cooking class with Arak as the teacher. I'll put up signs around the sparring rooms that say: 'Temple Cooking Classes: Open to any Padawans unfortunate enough to have been graciously selected by a Master with less cooking ability than the trees in the Thousand Fountain Room'. I think it'd get good results."

Using the Force to quickly remove any trace of food from his dish, Obi-Wan placed it neatly in the cupboard and ignored Corrie's still full plate. "You do that Padawan. On your way to your classes."

Jumping up from his chair, Corrie's head whipped towards the Chrono. on the wall. "Oh, sithspit." he cursed.

"Language!" Obi-Wan called after him disapprovingly as the young human tore from their quarters.

While Corrie was officially his Padawan, the boy still had to finish off the last of his classes at the Temple. Obi-Wan had lined them up for their first mission together when he finished in a few weeks. He was greatly looking forward to it, helping him to gain control of his great Force capacity, training him to use Force mind tricks and the sabre. He looked forward to their first battle together and what were sure to be more than amusing encounters with all sorts of beings all over the Galaxy. Given time, they would bond and their love would grow. They would be like a father and son. Already, they had a much easier relationship than most other new Master-Padawan pairs.

In time, Corrie would even get used to his dubious cooking skills. In fact, Obi-Wan had an inkling that the lad would get used to it a lot sooner than he thought…

"Master, I take back everything I said this morning!" Corrie burst out as soon as he made it back into their quarters that afternoon.

From his spot on the couch, Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Taking a seat next to him, Corrie nodded, hard. "Yes, and I apologise for ever thinking you were the worst cook in the Temple."

A sparkle entered Obi-Wan's eyes. "Apology accepted, Padawan, but may I ask what prompted this change of heart?"

Corrie looked awfully dramatic. "I don't want to speak about it."

"Corrie…" Obi-Wan asked in his warning voice.

Grimacing, Corrie squeezed his eyes shut as though trying to shut the memories out. "I had lunch with Master Qui-Gon." All of a sudden, he looked at his Master in a new way. "I never realised what you had to go through as a Padawan. Compared with him, your bantha stew this morning was gourmet."

Obi-Wan laughed out loud. He couldn't help it. "So I see you understand now. Well, you wouldn't think Qui-Gon's food was that bad if you had of his old Master's favourite dishes." Fixing his apprentice with an intense stare, Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "Padawan, what I am about to tell you, you must remember until the day you die."

Corrie nodded bravely.

"_Yoda's food is to be avoided at all costs_. Do you understand me, Padawan?"

In a grave fashion, Corrie replied. "Yes, Master. No circumstance will ever be dire enough for me to consume Yoda's food."

Obi-Wan heaved a put on sigh of relief.

Corrie immediately brightened. "Well, it seems to get better with every generation."

Barking out a laugh, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, who knows, maybe by the time _your_ Padawan has grown up and taken on an apprentice, it could even be edible."

_So, did you like it? By the by, I'm quite aware that Qui-Gon's Master was actually Dooku, but for the purposes of this fic, his Master is Yoda. Call it author's licence. :p_


End file.
